Kyo's Second Chance
by cutie09sofine
Summary: See I knew that I'd sound stupid you probably don't like me like that all I understand an-" He kissed her gently interrupting her word. he then wmled at her. "I actually feel the same way" The two teens smiled at each other then walked back to the house hand and hand KyoXOC & some yuru
1. intro

Intro

Kyo, just finishing his training with shishou sat on the back porch of the dojo with a towel wrapped around his neck, he sighed deeply then bowed his head, the training that usually left him energized, now had no effect on him.

Kazuma stood in the doorway observing the boy, he noticed the change in the boy's attitude, and how he wasn't acting the same way he would usually act after a training session. He stepped near the boy.

"Kyo is something bothering you; you weren't as into the training as you usually are" the tall silver haired man knelt next to the teen, placing his hand atop the bright orange mess of hair. Kyo lifted his head and looked at the man with bored eyes. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his left arm.

"No …. not really… it's just …. It's just …..aw man I can't even say it" the ex-cat sighed in frustration, whatever was bothering him was taking a toll on his energy, he looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep . His eyes were sunken in and his usually tan glowing skin took on a paler complexion. Kazuma wanted nothing more than to help the boy he had come to consider a son. The way he was acting was way out of character; it was all too strange to him.

"What is it Kyo, I'd expect you to be a bit more happy due to your recent "transformation"". He was referring to the curse being broken, which was something Kyo was extremely excited about, but he just wasn't able to express it the way he really wanted to. He looked over at the man who he'd come to see as a father figure. All he could see was concern on the man's face. Kyo sighed once more, looking down at his feet.

"Hugh, it's just, Tohru… she… she isn't the same. She's always hanging off that damn ra -" he looked over to his father staring at him in concern "Yuki like she's his freaking personal leech or something God" he groaned laying his head on his knees. "I don't get it, she barely even looks, or, or even **speaks **to me the same anymore" he continued mumbling into his knees.

Kazuma stared at his son. He had an idea of what might be going on, but he felt that that opinion shouldn't be voiced just yet. Instead, he chose to give a different word of advice.

"well Kyo, I can' believe I'm saying this but maybe ….." the man paused to think whether he should say what he was about to say. Kyo, curious about the pause in the man's sentence, looked up to make eye contact to his father.

Kazuma, seeing the pain in his son's eyes sighed and continued to speak

"Maybe you should let her go".

Kyo's eyes widened at his father's words, he wasn't sure f he should take the advice or not. He looked at his father and nodded. The two then went to finish there session.

After Kyo's session Kazuma went to see the boy out the front of the dojo. Kyo headed towards the gates and stopped to turn around and look at his father.

"Thank you Shishou for your words of advice, I will take them into my consideration" the boy bowed and continued out the gate and began his journey home. Kazuma stood at the entrance of the dojo smiling humbly.

"I know there is something great headed for this boy, let his journey be knowledgeable and rewarding" he whispered to himself, and then returned to his dojo.

**Hi this is my first FanFiction I hope those who read this will leave comments [please don't be too mean hehe ] I want to point out that I love Kyo and Tohru but I wanted to switch it up a bit. Anyway hope you liked the intro i know it was short and maybe not be as good as others but I'd love for you to comment just so i can improve.**


	2. chapter 1 tohru confession

**Thxs to all who reviewed FRUITS BASKET AND ****OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO**** YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**Chapter 1 (Tohru's confession)**

Kyo stepped into the familiar house taking in the delicious smell of Tohru's cooking .For some reason it made his heart ache.

"What Shishou said today, that's just impossible" he mumbled to himself.

As the former cat stepped into the kitchen he heard Tohru's sweet voice, but it wasn't greeting him, it was speaking to someone softly. The cats mind and gut said not to eavesdrop, but his heart said listen. He leaned near the door to catch the soft word s being spoken.

"Oh Shigure - san I just don't know what to do I …. I need your help.. But that would be troublesome to you to rest my burden on you...Uhm"

The boy grinned to himself; her cute babbling always makes him smile.

"What is it Tohru- Kun your dear old Shigure would love to take on any beautiful burden coming from your B-E-A-utiful body" the former dog grinned Kyo restrained himself from punching the dog remembering he was listening in secret. The rice ball smiled continuing

"Well I've lived here for quite a while" she paused, thinking of how to say her next sentences. " and I've been through so much with all of you and even had the honor of helping you all break your curse, but, I might accidently break something more precious, I mean I don't want to but it …it worries me because I think I've just earned trust from you all but umm….. Well I just don't know what to do anymore, it ….. Mom always told me that keeping a very important secret from someone can hurt them more than telling them" the rice ball looked down exhausted. Shigure chuckled

"Oh Tohru ,I highly doubt anything you've done could ever hurt any of us. I mean what did you do? Overcook the rice? Add leeks to the soup? Let the miso get cold? I mean it's you Tohru, we appreciate you" the ex-dog had just said something everyone could understand and it made Tohru happy she looked up to Shigure looking as serious as death.

"Shigure-san" the rice ball looked at the man seriously; she closed her eyes and sighed. "I want to be with Yuki- Kun. In other words I am no longer in love with Kyo- kun .

Kyo stepped back in shock, he bowed his head sadly and escaped to his room. He didn't want to hear anymore.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kyo lay on his bed, deep in thought (which has been very common these days)

"What could have happened …. Did she only like me because I wasthe cat" the orange haired boy spoke to himself. "She did that must have been, she always talked about how she was sad for the cat not being in the zodiac. It has to be, now that her cat was gone the boy who took the form means nothing" the orange haired boy lay on his bed silently until he fell asleep.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Yuki sat at the table across from the rice ball

"Miss Honda, this Is probably one of the most delicious dinners you have ever made" the gray haired boy smiled. Tohru blushed loudly.

"Oh are, are you sure I didn't over season it, I can remake it" the brown haired girl turned red. Yuki shook his head.

"No, it's perfect".

After dinner, the two teens made their way to "the secret base". The two gardened for a while, and then began discussing random subjects like animals, school, and friends. Throughout the hour long conversations the former rat noticed something on the girls mind.

"There is something wrong with Miss Honda I've there was ask her, I mean she is one of my best friends …hell who am I kidding, she is my best friend and my first friend" the boy thought to himself

"Ummm Yuki-kun" the nervous brunette interrupted the gray haired boys thoughts, he smiled at her.

"What is it miss Honda you can tell me anything" the rice ball smiled weakly, she looked like she had just committed a crime.

"I believe it is your right to know this we've been ,umm, hanging out with each other a lot lately, and ….ummm… well I , I think that I, I LOVE YOU YUKI KUN" she stared downward too afraid to make eye contact with the boy, who stared in great awe.

"Um miss H-…. I mean Tohru" he tried to sound calm but the girl could tell the uncertainty

"Oh … I knew I shouldn't have said anything ….oh I'm, I'm so stupid". The girl stood and ran back to the house, and hid in her room. Leaving Yuki by himself to shocked to chase after her.

**EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT**

The gray haired boy walked down the hallway when he stopped at a door

"Come on you can do it she's in their crying and you have to tell her how you feel, come on you can do it" the boy mumbled to himself. Tohru heard the noise outside her room and went to investigate

"Y…Yuki Kun" the girl peeked through her door, it was obvious she was crying. The boy froze for a second but forced himself to speak. He needed to voice his feelings.

"Tohru I decided that what you said today I-" He began.

"Please don't Yuki I know how stupid I sounded I upset you an-" she was interrupted when the former rat kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss, her face becoming hot. The two separated for air.

"You're so silly my little onigiri I came to tell you, that I love you too" he smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

HI THERE PEOPLE ALL WHO READ THIS CHAPTER I'LL BE UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER BY FRIDAY I HAVE WORK I'M SORRY BUT HOPE YOU CAN GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER KK THANKS BYE.


	3. Chapter 2 Kyo's Epiphany

**HELLO THERE PEOPLES THXS FOR READING DIDN'T GET ANY MORE REVIEWS BUT STILL WRITING THIS SHOULD BE AN INTERESTING CHAPTER .**

2 weeks after Tohru and Yuki had gotten together Tohru broke the news to Kyo as softly as she could but SHE still cried Kyo just smiled and shrugged it off his calmer attitude and progress would not change.

"Kyo…Kyo" a soft voice called in the darkness. The orange haired boy ran towards it. As he got closer to where the figure was he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was a beautiful black haired woman who was about twenty-eight. One word broke from the teens lips.

"Mom?"

The woman smiled and nodded "Kyo you've lost your love, but she truly is not the one for you" she began. The boy became angry

"how would you know, you couldn't even try to love me"

The woman stared apologetically at her son "my son it wasn't that I didn't love you , it was that I didn't know how to love you" these words shocked the boy. He could only stand and listen.

"I loved you and still love you with all my heart, but I must tell you that Miss Tohru Honda is not the girl for you I have seen her and I know that you will find her soon"

The boy managed to smile at his mother. No matter what happened, he still loved her, she was his mom.

"I guess I have to believe you" he sighed. "But how will I know?" he was serious about this question. The women frowned.

"I can only say she is beautiful and reminds me of you" the woman could only say those few words before she began fading into the distance

"No you can't leave, please don't leave me again I miss you" the boy chased after the fading figure.

"Mom!" the orange haired boy lifted himself from his bed quickly in a cold sweat.

"well, well ,well, look who decided to wake up" the white haired boy grinned sitting in the chair across the room. Kyo glared at his younger cousin.

"You, you stupid, you, oh forget it I doesn't even matter….."The orange haired boy fell back on his pillow.

"Haru?" The former ox looked up and replied with a simple "hmm" .

"What would you do if Ren …. If Ren stopped loving you?"

The former ox stared at the boy "well even though this has happened and I got her back, if it happened again I'd move on, because, obviously, she is unhappy with me and needs to move on too" the boy paused for a moment. "I'd let Tohru go, Kyo" the white haired boy looked up to the ceiling "did you know one in every two-hundred people are a psychopaths and they look just like everyone else" Kyo sat up to stare at his younger cousin

"Just shut up" Haru grinned triumphantly and walked out the room. Standing at the stairs the teen yelled "Tohru he's Fine and Momiji you can come and wake him up know" Kyo ran out his room wearing only his blue plaid pajama pants

"NOO I'm up".

**LATER THAT DAY**

Tohru and Yuki walked through the grocery store proudly holding hands

"What would you like for dinner tonight Yuki" the girl smiled brightly

"well whatever you make will make me happy" the gray hair boy smiled back at his girlfriend .

Tohru turned to Yuki with an "I don't wanna bother you" look on her face. "ummm Yuki …. if it's not too much of a bother could you get the soy sauce from the other aisle" Yuki nodded and walked away .

The girl smiled and continued to shop

"hmmm look at little miss perfect" a high pitched voice called from behind Tohru .

"Isn't she just the little slut" another voice called

"How dare she!" the third voice sounded closer. Tohru felt a pull on her shoulder as she was turned around.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the three girls said in unison

"He is our Yuki not yours and your gunna pay" the girl with pig tails smirked Tohru looked at the other girl confused.

"But … but you can't own a person and" Tohru began

"And you obviously brain washed our Yuki, you witch. Why else would he be with you" the short black haired girl screamed.

"Hey" a soft voice called from behind the fan girls.

"WHAT!" the fan girls turned to look at the gray haired boy. His face looked angry

"I am SO tired of your harassment and your stalking. You have put me through hell and now you're attacking the girl I love…" Yuki paused to look at Tohru. "All three of you get out of my face and I never want to see you again you …. You" the teen felt something latch around him he looked down to see Tohru with her arms interlaced with his.

"Yuki let's just go" the boy nodded and the couple walked away leaving the fan girls astonished. The black hared girl turned to the girl with pig tails.

"What do we do know president"

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLES SEE MY CHAPTERS ARE GRADUALLY GETTING LONGER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED IT WON'T BE A LONG STORY MAYBE BETWEEN 10-15 10 BEING THE LEAST I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS I'M GOING CRAZY WITH IDEAS** O-0.


	4. Chapter 3 turn of events

**Hello there readers hope you enjoy this chapter my favorite already**

**Kyo: **why don't you just stop u don't get reviews and face it your kinda dumb

**~Pow~ **

**YUKI: **stupid cat, miss author don't worry about him you say you'll get better and I believe you will

**Me:** (picking up Kyo's face from the ground) thanks but Kyo's right I do need more reviews

**Shigure** (pops from out of nowhere): hey I know what will cheer everyone up …LETS CALL AYA

**Kyo and Yuki:** DO IT AND I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND (shigure runs away cowering)

**Kyo's Day Out**

Kyo walked out the store with a soda took a deep breath of fresh air and continued down the street. It was strangely crowded in the streets.

Kyo stopped a random teen "hey what's with all the people?" the teen gave him a stare

"Are you serious" Kyo stared back blankly as an answer

"Dude, it's the Amigeru Festival" the teen said before walking away.

Kyo shook his head had he really been out of it for so long? Kyo walked through the crowd unconsciously thinking back to his dream, until he felt an object of some sort press against him knocking him to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going "a soprano voice seemed to throw at Kyo

Kyo looked up rubbing his head to see a young girl about the same age as himself. She stood about 5.6 and wore tan cargo pants that seemed to be converted into skinny jeans, and a black V-neck (**IRONIC HUH?**) .She had big brown eyes and caramel skin with shoulder length dark brown hair with one streak of orange near her bang.

"What- are you staring at ya …? Ya …..HIGHLITER HEAD" the kitty stared at the girl stunned. She was ranting on about something and he decided to tune in.

"I MEAN REALLY my friends thought I was crazy for the streak, BUT YOUR HAIR I MEAN-"She suddenly stopped as Kyo stood up, she stared him up and down noticing he wore the same outfit. She began to speak but Kyo was already enraged

"Shut-your-friggin-mouth. You don't know me and I sure as hell don't know you, but I can tell you are a bad person and my hair is naturally this color" he yelled pointing to his hair before walking away with a dark fiery aura glazing over him.

The girl stared with an eyebrow raised as the boy she had just met walked away. "Stupid and he was kinda hot Hugh STUPID, STUPID, and STUPID" the girl mumbled to herself as she smacked her forehead multiple times. She then looked down to pick an item up from off the ground.

"Great and the hothead dropped his wallet" she looked inside to read the name "hmm Kyo Sohma"

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Where the hell is my wallet" Kyo yelled ripping through the house.

"You probably lost it somewhere only someone like you could lose something so important" Yuki said walking into the family room arms folded across his chest

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YA DAMN RAT" The boy screamed back at the gray haired boy across the room Yuki smiled devilishly.

"You heard me, and technically you can't call me that anymore remember" he looked at Kyo and pointed to his wrist. Kyo in turn looked at his own wrist that was without a bracelet which now sat on his dresser.

"Stupid cat" Yuki whispered hoping Kyo heard it, which he did.

"You challengin' me girly boy? I've been waiting to break your face all week." Kyo taunted, jumping into a battle stance, Yuki just grinned.

"Kyo, someone is here to see you" Shigure called lovingly ~~ SILENCE ~~ Shigure turned to the person at the door and smiled "Kyo?"

**BAMMM **

Yuki had kicked Kyo through the paper wall. Kyo got up, casually brushing off the debris and cracking his neck, then turning to glare at Shigure.

"What mutt?" Kyo leaned over to look past his older cousin. After realizing who "Your that girl from the other day… what are you doing here" Kyo clenched his fist his aura returning slowly. The girl, sensing the anger rising in the boy, spoke up.

"No, no, please don't get angry …here" she bowed her head and put out her hand with something in it. Kyo's eyes widened.

"My wallet" he reached out to grab it, accidently knocking it to the ground. Both teens reached for it Kyo got to it second, accidently touching the girls hand. He felt something surge through him he couldn't explain it; Kyo looked up to the girl to notice she had the same dumfounded look on face.

"Ummm, Kyo, you can let go of her hand", Shigure teased smiling at him. Kyo looked down to notice his hand still touching her hand he pulled away swiftly red embarrassment creeping across his face.

"Humph you can leave know" Kyo said turning away from the girl arms folded behind his head.

"Ummm K-Kyo-Kun I would like to invite her in myself to thank her for her kind deed ….. If that's alright with you" Tohru appeared from the kitchen smiling.

Kyo stared at Tohru "….. Whatever" he said nonchalantly before retreating to his roof top but was drawn back inside (crawling through his window)

Tohru smiled then dragged the girl up to her room and began to talk to her.

Kyo placed himself by Tohru's door to listen (knowing that ease dropping only causes bad things

"My name is Tohru Honda, what's your name" the girl looked down allowing her hair to fall into her face "my name Is Samantha, Samantha Moreland" she raised an eyebrow at Tohru, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, that sounds like a foreign name, uhh, not that it sounds funny it's just it doesn't sound Japanese...um" the girl interrupted the confused Tohru

"Ok, look, because your voice is annoying me, I'll just answer all the questions that I can expect your pretty little head can come up with".

Kyo stood outside the door snickering.

"What are you doing Baka?" Kyo jumped back from his place surprised by his cousin's presence. Yuki stared at the orange haired boy who was now leaned against the wall near Tohru's bedroom door. "You're spying on Miss H-" Kyo stopped Yuki before he could finish his sentence

"No, No, NO. GEEZ, your dating her, isn't about time you stop calling her Miss Honda" Kyo said mocking how Yuki sounds "Can't you just call her Tohru like everyone else?" Kyo glared at his cousin Yuki turned to walk away mumbling something that sounded a lot like stupid cat, and some other words that I wouldn't want repeated. Kyo smiled in triumph then returned to his spot to listen again, he hadn't missed anything.

"Ok, my name is Samantha Moreland, I'm From Los Angeles, I'm 16, my mother died when I was little and my father raised me till I was like ten or eleven, then he shipped me out here. I've lived on and off with a close friend of my mom's and her family who kindly took me in. We moved here this summer, and I don't have any friends'' the girl finished and took a breath. Tohru began to cry, the girl looked at her like she was crazy. "You okay?" Tohru sniffed and looked at the girl with watery eyes.

"Then I'll be your friend" she hugged the confused girl. Kyo rolled his eyes at Tohru's emotions. Knowing the conversation was pretty much going nowhere decided to leave

Tohru and the girl sat talking for hours; Tohru told her life story after Sam made the mistake of asking how she came to live with the Sohma's. Shigure opened the door to Tohru's room crying

"Tohru I'm hungry and the table is bare "he whined.

"Hey wassup Shiggy" Sam looked up to the man smiling devilishly.

"Hmmm, what's that? A nickname?" Shigure returned the smile Sam nodded Tohru had already ran out the room to cook. Shigure turned to the girl. His eyes flashed, a new plot forming in is mind. Sam stared at him with dark brown orbs. Her eyebrow rose once more.

"What?" she asked bluntly. Shigure leaned in and stared her straight in her eyes.

"You like Kyo don't you" Shigure asked the girl stared at him.

"What the hell, how could I like someone like him, I don't even know him" she yelled at the former dog who only grinned bigger.

"Ahh, my forbidden fruit I knew it, I'm good at these things you see." he laughed "you know.… Kyo is a hothead and gets a temper very easily, but I believe you can change him" the black haired man smiled at the girl, and then stroked his chin as if deep in thought. "Although, you do seem to act a lot like him. But anyway, Tohru has seemed to take a great interest in you. She is a good girl and will always be kind to you." Shigure stopped talking and ran downstairs; Sam stared at the place where the man had stood, completely dazed and confused.

"that was random" she said to herself " But he is kinda right, I am a little curious about him, not saying I like Kyo, but, I couldn't have him anyway, he doesn't seem to like me very much" the girl thought to herself. "I don't know why and, hell, I barely even know him, I only met him like 2 days ago, but when he touched my hand I felt something I can't explain it but I want to know more about him

**AT DINNER**

Sam had called her guardian and explained she would be staying over the Sohma's house for the night, after constant begging from Tohru .She spoke to the person on the other side of the line in a language none of the Sohma's or Tohru could understand.

They all sat at the table to eat Tohru sat next to Yuki, Shigure sat at the end, which left Sam to sit next to Kyo. Tohru had made a delicious meal, and as usual Yuki had commented on it. The group ate with little conversation.

"Ugh leeks God I hate leeks" Sam said unconsciously while glaring down at her bowl, Tohru smiled. Sam then quickly looked over at Tohru with an apologetic face.

"Oh man, sorry Tohru I didn't mean it your food is wonderful I just -" she bowed her head down defeated. Tohru giggled, at the girl who in turn raised her head to look at the Tohru.

"Oh no it's okay Sam; it's my fault I should've asked what you like, Kyo doesn't like leeks either" Tohru returned smiling. Kyo and Sam both looked at each other for a brief moment Kyo glared and Sam shot daggers; no one spoke for the rest of dinner

**That Night**

Tohru had tried to give Sam her bed but Sam denied it making a pallet on the floor. The girls spoke again. Sam smiled at Tohru while placing a comforter on the floor.

"So that Guy Yuki, he's your Boyfriend?" she asked her voice low and playfully prying. Tohru blushed and nodded. "I knew it you guys are cute together" Sam grinned back. The girls discussed for hours on subjects from their moms to school Sam got up to use the restroom and opened the sliding door to Tohru's room; Kyo was next to it ease- dropping. Sam was taken by surprise and punched Kyo so hard it threw him clear across the room; he lay on the floor unconscious everyone came out to investigate. Tohru stood with her hands over her mouth, Shigure and Yuki laughed and Sam started to speak that sounded like a cross between panicking and complaining.

"I'm so sorry, that idiot he was standing in the hallway and it was dark and I couldn't control my reflexes, oh, highlighter head your such an idiot, I'm sorry.

Shigure put Kyo in his bed and whispered to Sam, who stood in the doorway staring at the boy.

"He should be awake soon, you can stay with him if you want" he winked and walked away, Sam walked into Kyo's room and sat in the chair by his desk. She stared at the boy who lay peacefully on the bed.

"Ok I know you can't hear me but… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it really was an accident and I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me because I'd really like to get to know you better." Sam covered her mouth and looked at the sleeping boy on the bed who hadn't moved .she decided it was time to go to bed and went to Tohru's room to find her sleep on the pallet on the floor.

Too tired to try and wake the girl, she crashed onto the bed gracefully and slept. Sam had only one thing on her mind as she dreamed flashbacks of Kyo ran through her mind when they first met and the strange day she had a new and first friend that for sure will be true unlike old friends, a strange guy that shared the same humor as herself, and a boy that is still mysterious to her.

"Maybe I will get a chance to be happy" she thought and smiled in her sleep.

**Hello readers (if I have any but I have) decided to change something I have spoken with popular FanFiction authors on the subject and I will know ask …. I would like at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update also who should be in the next Chapter bye. **


	5. Chapter 4 When Life Gives Ya Chances

**THANKS ALL FOR REVIEWS: freakyteen, beautiful dreamer, WHAT, ****dreamaker401****, ****dancingqueen, awesome person, miss-latina, Marcellechan, Ourangirl, and honey dear**

**Me: Hahaha I got reviews I got reviews **

**Kyo: God shut up! Its only 10 little reviews **

**Me: hmph ….. Hey why hasn't Yuki come to defend me? **

**Kyo: let's just say he's tied up at the moment (thanks to Aya)**

**Me: *sigh* just introduce the chapter**

Kyo sat up from his bed; his head throbbed as he tried to remember the events of the previous night. He rubbed his head; last thing he remembered was hitting a wall and hearing fading voices before he blacked out. He also remembered waking up from blacking out, he knew he was in his room, but didn't know who else was, he heard mumbling that sounded like a female's voice

"I'd really like to get to know you better" was the last thing he heard before the person left the room. Kyo shook his head and looked out his window, the sun was just rising. As the only one up this early (as usual) he headed for the roof walking past Tohru's room on the way.

THE ROOF

Kyo climbed to the top of the roof and lay on his back. He took a deep breath, taking in the cool morning air. He loved the roof, it was his private place to think. As he began to close his eyes, a melodic noise broke his relaxation. It was coming from the other side of the roof, and sounded like singing.

Kyo got up to investigate. On the other side of the roof Kyo spotted a silhouette of a person sitting up and looking off into the forest near the house, the singing continued as he watched the person. As he proceeded to walk over to the person, Kyo recognized the person as the Sohma's recent houseguest, Sam. She was still unaware as Kyo's presence and continued singing. Kyo, who was now behind the girl tapped her shoulder. The girls body tensed at Kyo's actions. In an instant the boy felt a pain in his stomach; Kyo swore and sunk down to the roof lying on his back. The girl stood and moved closer to the boy,

"Oh God, not again" Sam placed herself so that she was looking eye to eye with the boy. Kyo opened his eyes only to see the girl staring him in the face curiously. Kyo swore again and sat up, Sam moved back to sit Indian style. She cracked a crooked grin.

"Heyyyyyyy" she said nervously. Kyo glared at the girl whose eyes widened. "Ok I understand you're angry I'll leave "she stood to walk over to the ladder but lost her footing and rolled to the edge .Kyo moved quickly to grab her hand before she could fall. Feeling that same mysterious surge go through his body, he looked down at the girl who was nearly hanging off the roof. It seemed Sam felt the same thing and she looked up at the boy, but quickly looked away. Kyo pulled the girl up. And looked at her

"Are you crazy, you don't stand on a roof you idio-" His words faded out as he saw a fading blush on her face, Sam immediately covered her cheeks and turned around. He didn't know what to think of it and changed the subject. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something to say. "Uhm, was that you singing a minute ago?" Sam slowly nodded with her back still turned.

"I know it was probably horrible I should really go". Sam slowly inched herself towards the edge once more but felt a tug on her arm.

"No you actually sounded … well" Kyo spoke softly allowing his hair to fall into his face .Sam eyes grew wide.

"Thanks". She began to say something sarcastic to the boy but something held her back. Instead, words began to spill from her mouth. "You know when I was little my mom would dress me up like a doll and parade me around like a puppy. when she died everyone expected me to be just like her ; dress well, perfect grades ,know different languages ,and be extremely kind."

Kyo looked up surprised that she was sharing this information with him (of all people).He listened as she continued.

" I followed in her footsteps until I was about 10, that's when I overheard my father discussing how he was going to send me to a boarding school till got to high school ,then he'd immediately ship me to Ms. Deuberries school of etiquette …. I guess I just snapped." she looked at Kyo who was giving his complete and undivided attention.

"So what happened? How'd you end up here" Kyo asked, he was extremely interested in what he asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I became a rebel; I made my hair crazy, dressed differently, let my grades drop, and stayed out as late as I wanted. Heh, I guess he couldn't take it anymore…..no one could. So they shipped me here to live with the only person who would, an old friend of my mom's. She hadn't seen me since I was 5 so she didn't know what she was getting herself into I guess" she went silent after that.

"Oh" before Kyo could get another word out her began to cry Kyo's eyes widened, he never would have imagined someone like her to cry. He unconsciously swept her into his arms and held her. After a good 15 minutes or so she looked up and showed a weak smile.

"Thank you "

Kyo smiled back in reply and suggested they return to the house everyone would be waking up soon.

**DOWNSTAIRS **

Well, well, well Kyo what were you and the forbidden fruit Sam doing on the roof so early?" shigure questioned with a grin as the two walked into the Sohma house awkwardly. Sam was first to reply

"Well Shiggy, I can tell ya that we didn't do anything you wouldn't do" she grinned before laughing and walking into the kitchen. Kyo was astonished at her emotional resilience; he guessed you'd have to be that way growing up how she did. Kyo went to his room to change his know tear stained shirt when he was stopped by Yuki.

"What do you want girly boy I'm kinda' busy "Kyo said still trying to get to his room, Yuki continued to block his path.

"I know something that you don't want me to know" Yuki said with a devilish grin

"What are we, two? If you know something doesn't come gloat about it, tell me" Kyo replied angrily

"Ok…. you like Ms .Moreland don't you?" Kyo froze

"w-what makes you think-"

"I saw you on the roof hugging …. I bet it wasn't as wonderful as hugging Tohru was it". Kyo walked away "Answer me" Yuki called before hearing Kyo's door slam.

Kyo paced his room, trying to think. "God I hate the damn rat, he doesn't know what he's talkin about, and so what if I did like her, she wouldn't like me back. Not that I like her-, I mean, God, do I like her? I don't know, when she touched my hand I felt something, and, and she felt it too but. God I don't know"

**LATER THAT DAY**

"I'M HERE, YOUR WONDERFUL AYAME IS HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAY BRIGHTER"

"AYAME WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG I CALLED YOU 5 MINUTES AGO" Shigure called embracing his long haired friend.

"Where is my dear baby brother, I must see him before my heart bursts"

"YOU CALLED HIM" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison as they stood over shigure

"Ahhh yuki and Kyo are scaring me", the black haired man shrunk, before scurrying away. Ayame ran and squeezed his brother and let him go, yuki lay on the floor out of breath.

"And where is my dear Tohru I haven't seen her in ages, and I have some new outfits in the car that I would love to try on and….."

"She will not be trying on any of your outfits understand" Yuki interrupted holding his brother by the neck.

"Oh hi Ayame it's nice to see you….. uh not that it isn't always nice to see you" Tohru smiled as she made her way down the stairs Yuki let go of Ayame to stand near Tohru

"Oh hello Tohru my dear It is a great honor to see the beloved of my brother once more, and ...ahhhhhhhhh" everyone jumped at Aya's scream

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING AT YOU IDIOT" Kyo yelled as he tried to pull Aya from hiding behind him.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Ayame pointed at Sam who had just made it down stairs and was NOW staring back at the others.

"WHAT "Sam yelled enraged and clenching her fist.

"This is our new friend Ms. Samantha Moreland" Shigure said before whispering something into Ayame's ear

"But what is wrong with her skin its dark like she dipped herself in tanning foundation" Ayame said aloud again grabbing Sam's arm and pointing.

"I'M BLACK IT'S MY NATURAL SKIN COLOR, WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT ARE YOU "she yelled as she snatched her arm away.

Ayame smiled and began to whisper with shigure only speaking aloud when he looked at Sam saying "oh really "and "wonderful idea"

After a good 12 minutes of whispering shigure ran to sit everyone down and watch Ayame.

"Nothing good can come of this" Yuki mumbled.

"What do you mean, what is he about to do!" Sam demanded. Everyone gave her a grave look, Sam stared back confused.

"I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE OUR DEAR NEW FRIEND A MAKEOVER" Ayame announced with a great smile on his face.

"No!" Kyo yelled before looking around, everyone was staring at him in surprise; he then returned to his seat and sat silently then placed his face in his hands.

"Well then, I will begin" Ayame smiled and snapped his fingers, his assistant appeared out of thin air with a heavy looking trunk and multiple black garment bags

She smiled with a gleam in her glasses then grabbed Sam by the arm carrying the trunk, bags in one arm and had Sam thrown over her shoulder. Sam struggled and called out to her friends who watched sadly as the assistant took her victim up the stairs. Ayame disappeared behind them.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Moreland" Yuki called, and then turned to grin at the exhausted Kyo.

**WHILE WAITING DOWNSTAIRS **

"Oh this is wonderful Sam will look so beautiful" Tohru smiled Kyo looked up from his hands and glared at Tohru (not angry but just a blank glare).

"Kyo can I speak with you for a moment" Shigure called from outside, Kyo stood up from his chair confused and went to meet Shigure on the porch.

"What do you want mutt?"

"You like Sam don't you?" Kyo froze.

"What are their cameras on me 24/7" he mumbled.

"Well" Shigure raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hugh, alright already, I like her ok, quit bugging me"

"Yay I knew it I win I win-"

Kyo grabbed Shigure by the collar interrupting his celebration. He pulled him close so that they were nose to nose.

"You say one word and I'll -"

"ALRIGHT MY LOVES, I AM FINISHED, PLEASE COME AND BE SEATED" Ayame yelled from the stairs

Everyone went to sit Tohru was smiling as was Shigure Yuki grinned and Kyo put his face in his hands again.

"LADY AND GENTLMEN I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT THE NEW AND IMPROVED …SAMANTHA MORELAND!"

Ayame gestured for the stairs.

~~Nothing~~

"NO WAY AM I GOING DOWNSTAIRS….. HEY LET ME THE HELL GO … STOP I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE ….. WHY? I LOOK STUPID" the sound of Sam struggling made everyone antsy .Ayame ran up the stairs and returned soon after walking backwards down the stairs pulling Sam in tow and his assistant pushing her.

Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs and with a distressed look on her face. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that came about 2 inches below her. The dress was black and sleek with orange designs towards the left corner. It matched her hair which was put into flipped up hair do with a black headband hat had similar orange designs. Her eyes had a black design in eyeliner coming from the corner of her right eye. Everyone looked, awestruck, except Kyo who had put his head down in his hands

"T-Tohru please says something, I feel stupid" Sam managed to choke out. Tohru shook away her gaze and smiled.

"Oh Sam you look so beautiful I can't believe it's you, you look so soft and wow you're so pretty" Tohru stopped to take a breath.

"You look very pretty Ms. Moreland" Yuki said calmly.

"Oh my sweet forbidden fruit, why such a long dress… Aya I thought I said to give her the sailor suit or the pirate" Shigure whined.

"She threatened to jump out a window if I pulled out one of them" Ayame said bluntly

"Well Kyo what do YOU think about Ms. Moreland's makeover?" Yuki turned to his cousin and grinned. Kyo looked up slowly.

"What did you say you da…." Kyo trailed from his words when he saw Sam. "Wow she looks so beautiful she was beautiful before but wow I can't even say anything" the boy thought to himself. Everyone looked at Kyo who hadn't answered, but was just staring.

"Kyo-Kun answer …. What do you think about Sam?" Tohru asked softly

"Umm she … she looks…. ok "Kyo managed to say (he didn't mean to say that though). Sam looked at everyone as tears welled in her eyes she ran out the door into the forest.

"He doesn't like me, I knew I looked horrible, why did I even go there, I'm so stupid" she ran through the trees, tears began falling from her face.

Kyo had already run after her, she was pretty fast even without any shoes on. Sam tripped over a branch and landed into a puddle of mud she was covered from the waist down ,Kyo caught up to her soon after.

"HEY, I-I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say" he began still out of breath from the running. Sam shook her head still crying.

"Don't try to make me feel good I look horrible I shouldn't have ever come there" Sam choked out. Kyo went to sit across from her.

"Listen I couldn't get the right words out I think you look beautiful even more than you already do… but why did what I said bother you so much, I mean if anyone else would've said it you'd probably go off on them." He asked.

"Kyo I, the reason it bothered me so much is because I… I like you "she smiled up at the boy. Kyo froze with eyes wide, he was speechless. Sam panicked at his silence.

See I knew that I'd sound stupid you probably don't like me like that all I understand an-" He kissed her gently interrupting her word. He then smiled at her.

"I actually feel the same way"

The two teens smiled at each other then walked back to the house hand and hand.

**HOPE I GET REVIEWS WON'T ASK FOR SPECIFIC AMOUNT its AGONIZING WAITING I THINK I'LL BRING ARISA AND HANA IN NEXT CHAPTER OK REVIEW BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Friends

**OK SO I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THERE'S BEEN A TRADGEDY I MY FAMILY MY GRANDMOTHER PASSED AWAY AND I TEMPORARILY LOST MY MUSE PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IT MAY BE SHORT THE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CLIMAX LEAVING MAYBE 3 CHAPTERS.**

Sam went to visit the sohma's house once again smiling and beaming as she reached the door.

Before she could knock the door swung open.

"hi Sam I couldn't wait for you to get here I have a surprise for you" Tohru smiled and moved aside to let her friend enter the house. They immediately went to Tohru's room

"ok so umm later this week ,probably Friday (today is Tuesday) my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan are visiting and they would love to meet you.

..umm if that's alright ,ooh I should have asked first but if…." Tohru stammered.

"hey hey what did I tell you ,it's fine you always make the right choices,.. and it's too early for all that". Sam smiled at her friend

Tohru smiled back and went deep into thought~ "what should I make for breakfast"~

a grin crept on Sam's face and Tohru noticed "Sam what are you thinking"

"what time is it?"

"umm well about 9:30"

"and what time does Shiggy wake up"

"ummmmm… about 2:30….. why"

"I got an idea… but were gunna need the boys help"

**YUKI"S ROOM**

yuki's door cracked open and as the girls leaned in

~~BAM~~ of course Tohru fell but it didn't shake yuki

Tohru looked back at her friend

"just do what I said I gotta get Kyo" and with that she disappeared down the hall leaving Tohru to continue her "mission".

(thoughts) "gotta do this, you can do this Tohru "

she walked up to yuki's bedside and watched the sleeping figure she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and watched as he began to wake up he touched his cheek then looked up "

hi and what do I have the honor?"

Tohru smiled and grabbed his hand "come on we have to go to the living room"she whipered as she dragged yuki out of his room

**KYO'S ROOM**

Sam didn't bother to creep in opening the door then walking over to Kyo's bedside

the boy lay hair tossled everywhere. Sam leaned in to kiss his cheek but felt a latch around her waist as she was pulled toward the bed.

Kyo was obviously awake and ready

"ugh you suck that wasn't fair" Sam whined playfully

"well here"Kyo said before kissing Sam on her lips gently then releasing

"your not getting off that easily"

Sam kissed him back and held on for a bit

"eh hem"Tohru stood at the door

"uhh sorry umm were down stairs when you're ready" Tohru scurried down the stairs

"come on we gotta get downstairs I gotta great idea" Sam grinned devilishly

Kyo looked at her then frowned playfully furrowing his brow and whined "alright"

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"um miss Moreland ?"

Kyo glared at his cousin

"yuki we've been over this but imam tell you this one more time kay you call me Sam not miss Moreland not miss Samantha not Samantha …..I hate being called by my government name its Sam got it" she looked at the grey haired boy as he nodded wide eyed

"umm… okay so …. Sam why are we all up exactly?"

Sam grinned " I gotta plan " she motioned for them to join her in a circle

"well first were gunna….."

**SHIGURES ROOM**

the grouped crept nto the room stepping on many books. Sam dragging Tohru Kyo and yuki holding a bucket of mysterious contents and a video camera

"Shiggy baybe" Sam called then knuged Tohru and whispered "just how we practiced "

"umm… shigure san wake up umm. .." she blushed and turned to Sam who gave a menacing grin

"umm baybe" she tried to imitate Sam

shigure peered through his slleping eyes to see Sam and Tohru dressed in the utmost provocative clothing ever seen

Sam wore what looked to be a belly dancing costume which was a dark purple and electric blue it's top only covered her chest ,and the bottom were baggy like pants. a piece of see through fabric hungover nose and mouth only exposing her eyes

Tohru wore a maids outfit (the one shigure bought her for white day). she had a white feather duster and wore white knee socks and black heels.

shigure smiled and sat up "o my delicate flower and my eccentric forbidden fruit(Sam) . you have heard my prayers and come to please me . shigure grinned widely

Sam began belly dancing with great skill , Tohru on the other hand stood shaking . Samantha ready to complete the mission went over to sit on one side of shigures bed, and Tohru on the other. they both leaned in to kiss shigure on each cheek then pulled away swiftly.

NOW! Sam screamed

At that exact moment Kyo ran in splashing the bucket of ice water onto shigure and yuki caught the whole thing on tape stepping into view with a grin .

The teens fled upstairs only to collapse laughing once in the family room.

Sam turned to scream downstairs "we love you Shiggy"

"BayBE"

everyone turned to see Tohru blushing . everyone laughed( what a summer this is turning out to be).

LATER THAT DAY

"Yo Tohru" Arisa walked into the house without knocking

"Hello Tohru" Hana glided in wearing all black despite the sweltering weather

Tohru ran downstairs nearly killing herself in the process.

"a –Arisa, Hana I thought you weren't coming until Friday?" Tohru stammered

"we where bored and thought lets visit Tohru and meet carrot tops new girl" Arisa said nonchalantly as Hana nodded .

"So where is she "Arisa asked as Hana began reading the houses waves.

"In Tohru's room" Hana chimed in lowly.

"well lets meet her! "Arisa yelled enthusiastically

Tohru smiled eagerly

"um okay I-I'll go get her" Tohru said as she headed up to her room

**UPSTAIRS**

Sam stood up from Tohru's floor and walked to Kyo's room.

She stepped into the room, Kyo nowhere to be found.

Sam had only been in the room twice and decided to roam she sat in the swivel chair by his desk. She stood and looked at the dresser.

A bead bracelet sat on the dresser. She reached for it but something grabbed her hand gently and moved it .

Sam grinned turning around expecting to see her boyfriend. Instead she sees a pale boy with black and white hair .she tried to scream but stood mutely in terror .

"who are you and what do you think you're doing" Haru asked bluntly

Sam began to speak then thought for a moment .(what are you so scared of him for)

"whats it to you checkerboard ,why does it matter, am I invading your space?, because last time I checked this was Shiggy's house,and mpph eh mph" Sam felt a hand on her mouth she went to jab the person in the ribs but looked up and saw orange she relaxed and turned around.

"just walk away I talk to you about everything later, so spend the night with Tohru….she is also looking for you" Kyo kissed Sam and sent her out the room.

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS**

"Tohru gurl!"Sam walked down the stairs

"so you must be carrot-tops new gf hugh?"Arisa asked grinning

"well who wants to kn….. Arisa ?" Sam's gaped mouth gaped open

"Sam?…is that you' Arisa walked closer to the girl.

"o you know each other" Tohru asked with a wide smile

"yes we where friends back when I was in the gang"Arisa said while rubbing the back of her head.

"she has good waves Tohru-kun" Hana said bluntly

" I love your look gurl and I wish I could read waves like you can I borrow it sometimes?"Sam asked smiling

Hana went from a blank facial expression and laughed whole heartedly for a swift second before smiling humbly. Hen looking at arisa

"I like her" they said simultaneously.

**OKAY SO IM REALLY SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I THINK THERE WILL BE ONLY TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY …. I have a surprise at the end id really like at least 5 comments but if you don't ….(CRYING) : ,( THAT'S FINE TOO …bye **

**P.S ILL PROBABLY GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS BECAUSE I HAVENT SAID THIS**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**


	7. Chapter 6 Truth&Confessions

**Okay confession time I know that two of my stories share the same character the reason being my cousins fault, she was watching as I typed and the main character for this story was originally Shayna Dawson, but my cousin went through and changed the name later on, during this time I didn't know how to replace chapters, but now its too late, Hugh sadness please don't think ill of me, but here is the climax chapter.**

Sam stayed the night as she was asked, her day had went well her Tohru, Hana and Uo hung out on the front porch sharing stories about old times.

Uo had only known Sam for a few weeks before she decided to quit. Sam wasn't one of the ones who beat her up. She had actually been the one who pointed out the quickest way of escape to Tohru's mom. At that time Sam had no knowledge of Tohru's existence and thought nothing of the women who showed up in Uo's time of need.

Now was the time for answers, Sam stood from Tohru's bed, they were now familiar enough to sleep in the same bed. She walked into the hallway, an eerie draft moved down the hallway shilling the young girl who wore shorts and a tank top pajama set.

She didn't bother to knock, as she slid the door open to the now familiar room.

"Kyo-Kyo" she sang, she knew he loved it when she did that, so that could soften him some.

She spotted the orange haired boy lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, he seemed deep in thought, but the sound of footsteps drew him back to reality.

(What Kyo was thinking?) FLASHBACK

Kyo had just sent Sam out the room; he turned to face his younger cousin.

"So that was her, hmm she seems interesting" black Haru grinned devilishly. Kyo punched him on top of his head and glared down at him.

"stop being stupid" Kyo yelled

"What are you going to do Kyo, you can't keep it from her forever" regular Haru said in a sadder tone.

"So, your back huh?" Kyo asked

"Don't try to change the subject. This is serious, the curse is broken, but that was part of your life. You don't want to tell her because you fear she won't accept your past. She seems headstrong, and not easily broken, and that's just based off what she just did Kyo. You have to tell her." Haru stated with a wiser tone in his voice.

Kyo's bowed his head allowing his hair to fall over his eyes; he knew what Haru was saying was right, and that keeping a secret can't get you anywhere. But he had another secret he didn't want to tell anyone, he had only told one person this before and after that fiasco he didn't believe in it anymore.

"You love her don't you?" Haru asked. Kyo looked up swiftly.

"I-I don't know, it's like when I'm with her all the things I worry about and everything that bothers me goes away. I mean when she is around me the whole world changes. But it's not the same as with Tohru, it feels different. She makes me laugh and almost always knows how I'm feeling,ahhh" Kyo whined grabbing his hair.

Haru smiled lightly "that's love Kyo, it's different with everyone, just tell her, I'm pretty sure she'll understand, but even if she doesn't believe least you told her"

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

"HEY" Kyo smiled, Sam came and sat Indian style across from Kyo.

"hey, so umm time to explain, I mean unless it's something personal and I have no business in it then no explanation, but otherwise" Sam spoke quickly then smiled, Kyo laughed a little.

"you know you should really stop spending so much time with Tohru, your starting to sound like her" Kyo grinned. Sam placed her hands over her mouth whining oh no. Kyo got serious and Sam caught on she sat up straight and paid attention.

"Sam, the guy you met earlier was my cousin Haru. I'm sorry if he scared you, he comes off as creepy sometimes, he's such a stupid kid" Sam nodded a little then brought her attention to the dresser where the bracelet sat.

"Umm is that bracelet like from an ex-girlfriend or something, I mean if that's it, then it's cool I mean." she began, Kyo shook his head.

"no I have to tell you about that ,but before I do, I gotta tell ya that this is completely not joking and I hope you don't judge and just believe what I say" Kyo said in a pleading voice Sam nodded silently. "First , do you know the story of the Juunishi." Sam nodded

"Like with the party at god's house and the forgotten cat right" she asked .Kyo nodded then took a deep breath.

"My family is or better yet was part of a curse in which certain members if hugged by the opposite sex would turn into one of the 12 zodiacs. Tohru knows of this, I'm pretty sure she already told you how she got to live with us and how we all met .she knows about the curse and actually helped break it. She confessed her love to me and as time went on I thought I loved her back, but when the curse had broken, Tohru had no draw to me and she went to Yuki." Kyo looked at Sam whose facial expression was unreadable. "I really don't care anymore and I don't have anything against her and we are still friends I guess. But that really doesn't matter .of those members who turn into animals, , Shigure and Yuki all did that. Yuki was the rat, Shigure the dog and I was the cat. The curse on the cat was way worse then everyone else's, I was excluded from everything and not really part of that stupid family .i used to have to wear that bracelet or my true form would come out. My true form was the angry spirit of the cat, just imagine a monster. I know that this story sounds stupid, but it's true. If you don't believe me I understand. I just felt you should know" Kyo said in a softer voice, he then bowed his head.

Kyo felt Sam get off the bed and knew for sure he had lost her, his heart dropped into his stomach and he thought he was going to die. But he didn't hear the door slide open instead he heard the footsteps return to his bed and get back on the bed. Kyo looked up to see Sam looking at him; she had the bracelet in her hand.

"you know if you would have told me that when we first got together I wouldn't have understood a word you said, but the more time I spent here it seems to fit, I don't know why I do but I believe you" she smiled then kissed Kyo on the cheek . "Can I keep this? "she asked slipping the bracelet onto her dainty wrist, it fit perfectly. Kyo looked at her then the bracelet.

"Yea "he said smiling .he was happy she didn't leave. Sam smiled and kissed Kyo again on the cheek, Kyo then returned with a kiss on the mouth. They didn't release, instead they kissed harder. They released to take a much needed breath. They two teens looked at each other and grinned.

"you know I never would have thought I would come to love someone ever" Sam said. Kyo smiled.

"That's good because I kinda love you too" he grinned, then leaned in to kiss Sam again, passionately.

Sam managed to fall on top of Kyo, they laughed then kissed returned to kissing.

Sam ran her fingers through Kyo's orange hair, and then started tugging at his shirt, Kyo's eyes widened.

"are you sure?" he asked with complete concern, he wasn't going to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with, and trust me he wanted to .Sam thought for a minute then kissed Kyo hard.

"Does that answer the question" she smiled. Kyo ran his hands through her hair then began unbuttoning her shirt.

Meanwhile, down in the deep pits of Shigure's room, Shigure began inching his way up the stairs.

"Midnight snack midnight snack all for me midnight snack" he sang as he headed to the kitchen. After his snack he went back to his desk. Although he loved making Mine gravel and beg, he always did have his work finished. Shigure balanced his pen on his nose. But something broke his concentration.

A high pitched cry that only Shigure's highly trained ears (yes he still has them) could hear. And his perverted character knew exactly what it was. He grinned humbly.

"Well, now she will never leave" he chuckled.

**MORNING**

Tohru woke up confused she remembered that she had company and that she was no longer in the bed sleep. She went searching; walking past Kyo's room she went to the kitchen, no one, then to the roof no one again. She headed back upstairs, maybe Kyo would know where she is.

She knocked on the door, and then slid it open slowly.

"Kyo-kun, do you-"she whispered but stopped mid-sentence. Kyo lay in his bed with Sam's head rested on his bare chest; only thing covering them was the blanket. Both had smiles on their sleeping faces.

Tohru shut the door quickly. She made her get away and swiftly walked down the hallway with her face bowed .she ran into Yuki.

"Why hello there" Yuki smiled

"Oh Yuki-kun I'm so sorry" Tohru said bowing swiftly Tohru looked up at him, embarrassment plastered all over her face.

"What's wrong, you have to be used to me by now" Yuki chuckled, Tohru just shook her head.

"No it's not that, ummm I just saw something I wasn't supposed to see" she said shakily. She then ran off to her room, leaving Yuki confused.

Yuki walked down the hallway wondering what had shaken Tohru .and another question was where Sam was, she had to still be here, and where was Kyo. Yuki walked down to his cousins room cracking the door open he set his eyes on the exact same thing Tohru did, only Yuki didn't leave with embarrassment on his face but instead with a devilish smile across his face.

Yuki walked non-chalantly down to Shigure's room. When the door opened Shigure turned to him.

"Well hello Yuki, what do I owe the pleasure" Shigure asked with a smile on his face. Yuki swayed over to his older cousin. Then whispered something into his ear, Shigures eyes flashed with perverted glee.

The door to Kyo's room slid open once more, Shigure stepped into the room smiling reaching from ear to ear. He leaned down to Sam's ear and began to speak.

"Ahh my eccentric forbidden fruit, you were supposed to be mine, it saddens me I hope my young cousin was able to satisfy your glorious needs" he cried. Sams eyes fluttered open her smile still on her face. She looked up to see Shigure.

"Ahhh" she screamed nearly jumping from the bed, the scream also awoke Kyo whose smile turned to an angry one move he managed to slip his pajama pants on and jump out the bed. He then turned to Sam and wrapped the blanket around her.

"you damn dog get out before I break your freekin' skull" Kyo yelled .Shigure scurried away squealing like a school girl. Kyo turned to Sam who was sitting on the bed still under the blankets, managed to grab her pajamas and slip them on .Kyo walked up, still shirtless and grabbed her face. It was hot, she had to be embarrassed.

"Hey" Kyo smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Hey" she replied shyly.

Where had that headstrong, outspoken, Kyo-tolerant girl gone, Kyo thought .he looked down into her eyes, nope she was still there, just a little softer. Kyo had managed to break her, in more ways than one.

She leaned her head onto his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Kyo laid his head on top of herscatching a glimpse of the black and white bracelet around her wrists then he smiled .

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. She looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too" she smiled softly.

**WELL WELL WELL I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED ANYONE HAPPY? , ANYONE?...HMPH WELL THE VOICES THING IS I WAS SO EMBARRASSED WRITING THIS CHAP. ITS JUST NOT IN Y NATURE TO WRITE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTRESTING TO TRY. THIS ISNT THE END EITHER JUST THE CLIMAX NOW WHO EXPECTED IT ? WELL MY VOICES ANSWERED LOL I HAVE A MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO BOTHERED TO READ,I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE UPDATED MY OTHERS ,SOPHMORE YEAR WAS HARD AND I HAD NO TIME TO TYPE BUT NOW MY SUMMER IS DEVOTED TO IT .YUR WELCOME ;)**

**Sam: sooo my name was supposed to be Shayna?,hmph I like Sam better**

**Kyo: wait wait wait how the hell do you not notice her name was changed?**

**Me: it wasn't my fault I left the room wheni finished and saved the chap ,my cousin was still in the room when I came back she had already closed the vbrowser and I submitted it not thinking to read over it one last time im sorry.**

**Sam:thts cool I had fun in this chapter,and hope to have more (runs finger down side of Kyo's face and under his chin) ;D **

**Kyo: blushes loudly**

**Me: awww stop that was so embarrassing to write lol.**

**Kyo: shuttap and submit the stupid chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7 school

SOOO YEAH ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER…I LOOK BACK AT THESE CHAPTERS IVE WRITTEN AND LOOK AND SEE HOW DIFFERENT MY WRITING IS…WHEN I STARTED I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD ADRESS KYO AS KYO OR HIM OR HE….THEN I WOULD WRITE IN RUN ONS (SORTA LIKE WHAT THIS IS NOW LOL) OR I WOULD MESS UP WITH NAMES(SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER) BUT I HAVE FUN…SO HERES THE CHAP…OO AND NOT TO MENTION CONFUSION WITH DAYS AND WHAT NOT…EVEN WHATS GOING ON LOL..IT SUCKS…BUT FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOWED I THANK YO UFOR PUTTING UP WITH ALL MY STUPIDITY …YU GUYS R AWESOME…CYBER BROWNIES FOR ALL.

School had started back and everyone was enrolled, including a certain brown haired girl. The gang could barely believe summer was over already. Things had gotten back to normal, as normal as it can get that is.

"Tohru over here" Arisa yelled across the courtyard. Tohru ran to her friend and hugged her. After separating from their embrace Tohru looked around confused.

"Where is Hana?" she asked in concern. Arisa smiled, and then laughed.

"She said she wasn't coming today, too many waves or something like that hah" she laughed. She was surprised Tohru wouldn't have guessed that, they had known each other for a pretty long time. And the only thing that had changed about them was their age.

Yuki and Kyo caught up to the girls, Yuki greeted Arisa warmly, despite him not being a morning person. Kyo simply said hey and crossed his arms. Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"Yo carrot top, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. Kyo glared at the blond haired girl, and then scoffed.

"Because he hasn't seen Sam yet" Yuki snickered, Arisa joined in. Tohru just smiled softly, she knew that was probably it, she had also noticed how Kyo had changed over the summer. He smiled more, and even though he still picked fights with Yuki, it happened less often. Kyo growled between his clenched his teeth as he tried to keep his face from turning red, much to no prevail.

"good morning" a deep airy voice called. Haru walked up to the group, and stood beside Yuki. He had learned to tone down how he acted towards Yuki out of respect for Tohru. The white haired boy turned to his cousin who was still red in the face. Haru sighed loudly and shook his head slowly, Kyo in return turned to face his younger cousin.

"what the hell did you say?" Kyo yelled. Haru ignored him, which only made him angrier. "Listen you dumb kid, if you got something to say, say it to my face" the enflamed boy screamed before thunking Haru on the side of his head.

Yuki grinned while Tohru covered her face with her hand. Arisa crossed her arms and leant back on the brick wall readying herself for the show.

Haru's face went from blank to a dark crooked smirk in record time, Kyo readied himself for the oncoming fight.

The two teens began moving towards each other.

"Tohru , Yuki, Kyo ,Haru, Arisa, hiiiii" a familiar voice called. The group turned attention to the blond haired boy running towards them. Everyone noticed there was something, off, or better yet different about him. Tohru squealed in delight as she ran up to the boy and bear hugged him

" Momiji your wearing the boys uniform" the girl said. Glee overly present in her voice. Momiji had grown a little over the summer, he now met the height of his cousins, even more of a change was how mature he looked (just like how they imagined when Haru yelled at former class president).

"yeah, and im not the only one , there's a new kid over by the tennis court" the blond began. Kyo lifted his head. Tohru turned to him and smiled. They both knew who It was, the only difference was how it affected the a blur of orange and black the boy was gone.

Tohru could only giggle at how Kyo acted. She was glad he had found love, and that he was back to his old self, with a little altercation here and there. Yuki turned to his girlfriend.

"and what is so funny" he asked curiously .Tohru jumped out of her thoughts and blushed. Everyone had turned to look at her.

"eh uhm" she struggled. Arisa smiled at her friends struggle.

"aww come on prince, why do you always have to embarrass Tohru like that, as if she won't have enough problems this year with your fan-girls going after her" Arisa grinned, Yuki returned with a smirk. Arisa raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you grinning about prince?", Yuki smiled again then began telling of the grocery store incident . Haru also listened to the story.

Momiji turned and noticed the crowd beginning to form over by the tennis court and got excited.

"hey guys come on ,you've gotta see this kid" he grabbed hold of Tohru and Arisa's hands and pulled them towards the crowd. Yuki and Haru followed.

**Tennis Court**

Kyo made it over to the court in record time, he would never admit it , but he was happy beyond belief. He stopped to stand behind a nearby tree. A few boys made it their business to watch the girl return balls (very well trained at that) to the automatic pitcher on the opposite side of the court. Kyo smiled, she was completely oblivious to her onlookers, as was he.

Kyo stepped from behind the tree. The machine had finished and she stepped off the court closing the gate behind her. She wore the whole boys uniform, only altering it slightly, the shirt was not buttoned up with a tie instead it was opens 3 buttons with a white cami to keep from exposing "too much" cleavage. Her hair now pulled back in a ponytail was slightly colored differently, instead of an orange streak her tips were orange.

She let her hair down and shook it quickly, a boy walked up to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and talking a bit too close for comfort. Kyo began to walk towards her but stopped.

Sam had taken the boys wrist and quickly pinned it behind his back. Leaning down she whispered something into his ear before pushing him away. The boy flew into the arms of his friends who quickly retreated. Kyo smiled, he did like the fact that she was self-sufficient.

"Kyo- Kyo-Kyo" a high pitched voice called. Kyo stopped in his tracks. THAT was definitely something out of the ordinary. Sam had heard it too she was making her way over to her boyfriend. From her view she saw who it was, though she was invisible to them.

Three girls sashayed to the boy. One grabbed his hand another the tail of his shirt and the last stood in front of him. All giggling ditzily (a/n is that how its spelled?). Sam couldn't hear what they were saying. The fact that they're backs were turned to her put her at a disadvantage.

"oh Kyo-kun, your looking so nice today."

"and your hair is styled so cool"

"and you smell good" the girls bombarded the boy with compliments. Kyo snatched his hand away.

"what the hell do you want?" he asked harshly.

"aw, kyoooooo" one bellowed annoyingly.

"well we realized how much we misread you last year" the other smiled

"and we think we should get to know you better this time around" the supposed leader finished ,lifting her hand towards his hair, Kyo raised his hand to slap it away.

"ow,ow,ow,ow" she screamed. Kyo looked behind the girl to see what was going on. Sam had gotten to her before he could.

"skank, MOVE YOUR HAND BEFORE I DO" Sam began, her voice lined with a psychotic venom. Sam pulled her hand back farther causing the girl to wince in pain again. "**And I don't do returns**" she whispered. The venom had dropped, but psycho was still there.

Everyone had heard the girls cry and immediately came to see what the problem was.

"hey let her go" the youngest of the three yelled trying to pry sams hand from the girls wrist. Sam smirked and let go she began walking up to Kyo.

"hey babe" she smiled and kissed him then stood next to him resting her arm on his shoulder.

"hey no one touches Kyo but us, are you out of your mind" the girl recovering from sams recent attack whined.

"Yeah a little" Sam smirked as she grabbed a handful of Kyo's hair seductively and kissed him once more with a bit more passion. The three girls gasped and shrieked. Sam broke the kiss and pursed her lips "then come and do something about it" she grinned. The three girls stepped back , a black demon was swelling behind Sam.

"Hey, hey that is enough, everyone get back to their own business, class will be starting soon." A boys voice yelled. The darkness sank back and disappeared. 

"ahhh great" Kyo moaned. Just as he spoke the rest of the gang had made their way to the couple.

"Mr. Sohma, I was right with thinking it was you causing all this commotion" the black haired boy said with bleached authority, everyone rolled their eyes. The class president was always on someone's case.

"ahhh, your hair young lady" he screeched. I raised an eyebrow.

"what?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"the tips of your hair are, "the president spotted Haru in the back of the group and froze "uhh never mind" he finishes as he retreated. His two girl assistants remained with the group marveling at Momiji's newfound mature looks.

"man, you took on the fan girls on the first day, hah those ditzes" Arisa laughed. Same hugged Arisa and Tohru .

"these um 'fan girls' are always following him around?' she asked jabbing her thumb Kyo's way.

"no, they were Yuki's stalkers till he told them a thing or too" she laughed grabbing her sides." Who would wanna stalk the mighty orange carrot top" she continued.

"hey" Kyo yelled. Sam made her way over to her boyfriend's side.

"I would" she smiled kissing Kyo's cheek. Which immediately turned red as did his whole face,

"awwww, Kyo your blushing, but, umm, who is she? "a confused Momiji asked. Before anyone could explain he jumped into action grabbing the girls hand. "Hi I'm Momiji, what's your name, do you go to this school, how old are you, can you sing, because I like to sing, have you ever been to a hot spring , do you like candy, where's you family, and are you dating Kyo now?" he asked . anyone else would be fatigued but Sam just smiled warmly.

"im Sam, yes I do, 16, I'm told I can( looks over to Kyo and smiles), no but I would like to, yes especially at Halloween, in America I live with a family friend and yes sir I am" she answered quickly. Everyone was astonished. She turned to see everyone minus Haru with mouth agape. "what I have like 5 little cousins that are worst then this. That was child's play." She smiled.

Momiji only obsessed over three things that Sam said. She wanted to go to a hot-spring, she can sing, and liked candy."yayy" he smiled jumping to hug her, she returned hug and russled his hair, he was like the little brother she always wanted.

Sam managed to get in a class that included none of her friends, only people she scared ,well almost all people. There was one boy who didn't seem to be scared of her, he sat in front of her.

Sam had been quiet and following the class agenda until he turned around to look at her .Naoto (truthful person) Akatsuki (dawn).

"Hi" he smiled, Sam didn't bother looking up from what she was doing, he raised an eyebrow and made a confused smirk. "hey I uh like your hair how'd you get past the president ?" he tried again this time lifting the tips of Sam's hair softly. This time Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"don't touch me" she began as she looked up slowly. Her mouth dropped. This boy was way out of the ordinary when it came to traits. Icy blue eyes, pitch black hair but his skin was closer to hers then to that of someone born in that country.

"so im guessing your new here"he spoke. His words, better yet, his voice went through one ear down her spine and numbed her body. A grin crept across her face, a girlish giggle managed to escape her lips.

"I'm Sam, wh-what's your name" she stumbled. Still staring in awe, she was in a transe like state that she couldn't break free from.

"Naoto Akatsuki" he smiled. They had picked up a conversation,and before you knew it class was over and lunch was beginning. Sam packed up her things and made her way to the door , she felt a tug on her arm turning around swiftly she met a pair of ice blue eyes.

"hey, wanna walk to lunch together" he spoke. They were literally milla-inches( A/N:is that a word?) from each other. Murmurs from fellow classmates sounded around the room. Sam simply nodded. Still awestruck .

The gang sat at the table awaiting their recent member. Kyo had been on edge the entire day , the unfortunate class division made him nervous .

"Demon" everyone turned to Hana who looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT" Kyo yelled. Sam walked in with the boy . everyone could tell she was in some sort of daze, except kyo whose eyes where glazed in from his seat kyo stomped over to the two teens. Naoto smirked and twitched his finger, kyo stopped about 10 feet away from them . like he was unable to get any closer.

Sam noticed kyo and went to join him her strange daze had disappeared. Kyo tried to brush the incedent off and continue the day.

**2 weeks later **

Sam had been pulled into the gaze daily and everyone was beginning to get worried, Kyo had even noticed it. The boy had a strange aura about him that seemed ….inhuman. (a/n:im sooo sorry about this coming up) to make a long story short hana found research, her waves had been true and the boy was in fact a demon he was looking for a mate and sam was fitting the bill. No one told kyo in fear he would pull something stupid. Arisa went and "persuaded"(more like threatened) the principal to change sam with the leader of the kyo fan club. Sam had been a little angry about the whole move but she loved kyo and liked the fact she was among friends.

School life was starting off weird but things were only going to get strangers.

OKAY SOOO IM SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY ENDING I HAVE TO WRK ON THAT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WIL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST FOR THIS UNLESS IM ASKED FOR MORE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW PLEASE AND CYBER BROWNIES TO ALL MATTER O FACT IF YU COMMENT AND GIVE ME A NAME ILL PUT YU IN THE CHAPTER…YU HAVE A WEEK …BYE =3


	9. authors note: IM BACKKK

Heyyy guyssss... so uhm yeah I decided that i should probably update my shit... I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever and three days...I just want to apologize to any of my readers and anyone who follows my stories..I have been doing college applications and in plays , so all of this will be over at the end of the week and I'll be back on my game...also unnecessary boy issues that I've gotten over...the first to be updated will be KSC then CAS...I promise ill update soon as I go on Christmas break… its senior year for me and my finals are this week then I'm free, I'm sorry so so sorry and hope anyone who was reading the story will still read… love you guys and see ya soon asta la bye bye 3 also I may be writing a Powerpuff Girls one-shot but I'm not sure yet...but thanks guys and I'll be back soon =) loves you alls.…


	10. Chapter 8 Monster

ME: hello faithful readers, I'm happy to be back, I missed you all immensely, and can't wait for you to read, I am back and on my game… I'm a senior and have been doing so much prep for college and everything, I had finals and everything but now that first semester is over I'm home free… I am on break and hopefully will get two chapters of KSC and CAW out , then two chapters of my fictionpress story out before break is over…also I'm taking creative writing and a dramatic literature class, we wrote plays and I got the highest grade….. Also I just discovered the whole photo for your story thing, and you can check it out ….that's Sam (or near to what she is) created her on an app while waiting for my talented drawing friend to finish drawing her. Finally I believe my writing has become SOOOOO much better (as compared to what it was)…..the first few chapters of this story I need to fix, But that's another day…. Well here's-

Sam: hey guys nice ta see ya again, I missed you, everyone come say hey to the readers.

Tohru: uhmm… hel- hello everyone

Yuki: hello

Kyo: sup

Shigure: oh hello there, are there any beautiful high school girls out there, hello beautiful girls!

ME: *sigh* also this chapter was somewhat inspired by the song Monster by Meg and Dia (the regular version not the remix).Here is the next chapter of KSC after about a year without updating, here we go

~MONSTER~

The room was silent. The large glass windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor were covered by dark red drapes, the sun peeked through, casting a red hue of light into the room. Kyo was kneeled on a black floor pillow; his faces blindfolded and sweat dripping down the side of his face. Even with his eyes covered you could see the look on his face. Determination.

"So, you've come to seek my approval have you" a voice dripping in malice broke the silence.

"CAT!" Kyo's blindfold was ripped from his face. Akito stood before him, wearing a burgundy yukata with black flowers on it, the ends of its sleeves black as was every edge of the material, the belt also black.

Kyo glared up at the head of the family, she grinned down devilishly at him.

"This is such a rare occasion" she chuckled, "the last time you appeared before me was with your mother". Kyo's eyes widened for a moment, a look of sadness shot across his face, catching himself he returned to the glare. "I believe it was right before her ….. Untimely death" she laughed again. Kyo's glare became lethal, normally he would have acted on his anger but he didn't want to ruin his chances at getting the heads approval, he bowed his head. Akito grabbed a handful of the boy's bright orange hair forcing him to look at her; her grin was now a sadistic smile.

"Well come now, tell me what you require!" She laughed as she flung the boy backwards by his hair, and then returned to her seat. Kyo sat up from the floor now on his hands and knees. He looked up at the woman in the chair; aggression glowed fiercely in his eyes.

"Aww the kitty is angry, come, tell mama Akito what you wish." Kyo stayed in his position, breathing deeply, planning out his actions.

"My patience is running out cat, what do you want" she spoke through her teeth. Kyo knew she wasn't lying so he returned to his kneeling position. He bowed down into a pleading position, nose touching the floor, taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Akito I-"

"Oh wait, I think I know your request already" she laughed as she interrupted the boy. Kyo sat up swiftly and looked at the woman with angst. She grinned devilishly at the teen then turned her attention at the door.

"Hatori, bring her in". Kyo's entire body stiffened, he continued to look straight ahead. Hatori entered the room, his face grave and downcast. He led in a person, a small burlap sack over its head. The person walked in a drunken manner, Hatori helped the figure kneel on the pillow next to Kyo. The black haired man removes the bag gently from the persons head, revealing a dazed Sam. Kyo looks over at the girl slowly, pain spreads across his face. Sam looks straight ahead, her eyes are glazed over and she has a dreamy look on her face, she's way out of it. She looks over at Kyo then smiles before returning to her original stare.

"w- What's wrong with her" he began. His voice cracked and was low. He then looked up at his older cousin "HATORI, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kyo snaps at the man who returns with a remorseful look.

"I just had him mix up a little cocktail of sedatives so she'd be a bit more….comfortable per say" Akito answered. Kyo now had his arms wrapped around the girl protectively; he shoots a deadly glare at the woman before him, still not even daring to act on his brutal thoughts.

"There's no need for that, Hatori has a counteracting remedy that'll wake her right up, once you refresh my memory of your request that is" she grins. Kyo continues to hold on to the girl, she laughs into his chest. Kyo rubs her head, and then takes a deep breath, looking up at the woman he humbles himself and speaks.

"I've come to seek your approval on the relationship between this girl and myself". Kyo holds Sam close and then bows. The room is silent for a moment. Slow, sarcastic claps begin to echo in the room, Hatori stands quietly near the door his eyes closed and brow furrowed, painful memories flood back into his mind. Akito ceases her clapping and shoots a look at the man standing near the door.

"HATORI, give her the shot" she commands, Hatori walks over to Sam kneeling in front of her , he pulls a syringe of bright red liquid from out of his pocket. Kyo stares at the doctor who takes off the cap then picks up the girls hand turning it over to view her wrist. Hatori places the needle near her wrist then looks over at Kyo mouthing an apology, he plunges the needle into the girls wrist then injects the red fluid, after pulling the needle out Hatori returns to his spot near the door, Kyo holds onto the girl who faints, she then gasps loudly and looks around frantically, she looks up at Kyo.

"Kyo, where are we, what the hell is going on!" Kyo tries to shush the girl, but to no prevail, Akito begins to laugh. Sam turns her attention over to Akito. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU". Akito ceases laughing and makes her way over to the couple.

"Such a disrespectful mouth from such an ugly girl" Akito raises her hand and slaps Sam across her face with enough power to knock her onto the floor. Sam stands and pulls her arm back to punch Akito but is stopped by Kyo.

"Kyo let me go, you think I'm gunna just let this bitch slap me and get away with it?" She breaks away from Kyo and goes to punch her; Akito grabs her hand and forces her to the ground. Wrapping one arm around her neck Akito pulls a small dagger from inside her yukata. Kyo and Hatori gasp, unable to move because of Akito's un-predictableness.

"If you're looking for your answer, here it is" Akito holds Sam tighter and places the dagger right above her cheek. Sam struggled against the woman to no prevail. Breaking the skin she forces the dagger down the side of Sam's face creating a deep cut. The young girl lets out an ear splitting scream, and calls out the orange haired boy's name. Akito continues to laugh as she moves the dagger to Sam's neck. Akito raises her arm then looks at Kyo.

"Happy birthday CAT" she laughs as she plunges the dagger down. Kyo stands and rushes over to the two girls on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Kyo shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, he looks around frantically. The sun beams in through his window, it's a regular morning, and it was also time to get ready for school. Kyo didn't really want to get out of bed, but did so anyway. He made his way down the hallway to the bathroom where he bathed and dressed for the day. It was the last day before the start of spring break so he half expected someone to be over, the half expectance being due to some recent distance between the girl and the Sohma family. Kyo was just as fond of Sam as he'd ever been; only, she had grown distant over the last few weeks, Kyo tried to put it off as the stress and difficulty of being in a new school. But he knew there was something else that was bothering the girl (she had even missed a few days of school two weeks earlier). He knew that because of her headstrong personality she wouldn't tell him anything even if he asked her what was wrong. She was so much like him he knew she wouldn't budge or give in; it would have been a hopeless mission.

After sulking in his room for a little while longer, Kyo lugged himself down the stair and into the dining room where Tohru had set the table with breakfast and utensils. He ate silently ignoring the conversations going on between the other members of the household and left for school on his own. Tohru had taken notice to this unusual calm and wanted to check on the former cat, although she already knew what was wrong with the boy, she decided to check on him after they returned home.

**AT SCHOOL**

Tohru and Yuki entered the classroom and sat at their desks, the classroom was lively and noisy as usual, Arisa and Hana came to join Tohru at her desk.

"Hey Tohru what's up with carrot top?" the blond began jabbing her thumb over to where Kyo sat; a dark aura was glowing around the boy, whose head was on his desk.

"Uhm, I don't know, he's been a little down as of lately, it might be because Sam hasn't been over." She shrugged.

"It is that idiot's birthday as well" Yuki interrupted, Tohru stared at her boyfriend mouth agape and speechless. In a gust of wind she was next to Kyo.

"Kyo – Kun happy birthday, I'm sorry I didn't wish you it any earlier" she begins, Kyo lifts his head from his desk then looks at the brown head girl with dead eyes, he then turns his head the opposite way. Tohru smiled humbly then returned to her seat. She knew that she wouldn't be able to lift his spirits, she never really was that good at it, she only had the upper hand before because they liked each other (like liked) but now the only one that could do that was Sam. Tohru looked around the room in search of the girl, who was nowhere to be seen. Tohru and Yuki then continued there morning conversations with Arisa and Hana.

The rooms chatter soon changed to low murmurs and whispers. The small group turned their attention to the door; at first the group didn't recognize the girl standing it the door.

"Her waves have changed" Hana whispered. The three teens looked at her. Then turned their attention back to the girl in the door way. Arisa was the first to speak.

"Wait a minute, that's Sam!"

The groups jaws dropped and Kyo's head shot up directing his attention to the girl who stood in the doorway, Sam was in the girls' uniform. She wore the navy blue skirt, white dress shirt, and instead of the navy blue top she wore the optional oversized gray sweater, the whole Shebang, well except she wore black high-tops as opposed to girl dress shoes. Her brown hair was without orange streak and up in a ponytail, one long bang covered her left eye.

She looked around then spotted Tohru and the others, Kyo watched as she walked over to the group, she was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the way she walked, it was cautious, like she was more aware of herself, and tried to keep a distance from every object. This was strangely different from her usual walk, which was strong and challenging, if she ran into something, it would get more damage than she would. She sat in a chair near the group and smiled

"Hey guys"

The teens all stared at the girl. Tohru wanted to speak but she couldn't. Yuki noticed the brown haired girl's speechlessness, and wanted to help, but thought it to be out of his place to ask about the change. Arisa once again spoke up amongst the group.

"Hey, Sam what's with the get up, you never wears the girl's uniform" Arisa grinned. She peeked over at the red haired boy who was staring intently at the group, just as shocked as the others on Sam's appearance. Sam immediately looked at the group and smiled shyly. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She laid eyes on Tohru and looked down, brushing her hair from her eye. Arisa noticed the girl's dilemma and jumped in to help.

"Ahh, I see, you got all cute because its carrot tops birthday right?" she laughed patting the girl on the back; Sam gave her an appreciative look then nodded. Tohru and Yuki bought it, but Arisa and Hana knew something was up. The bell rung soon after and all the teens returned to their seats. Sam took her seat next to Kyo who looked over at her; she turned to look at him then quickly turned away. Kyo stared at her a little time longer before returning his head to his desk. He remained that way for the remainder of the class period.

The bell rang for lunch, the group decided to have lunch in the classroom instead of the cafeteria. They basically had the whole room to themselves, Momiji and Haru came to join them as well. Arisa and Hana stood up from the desks and headed towards the door; Arisa then turned around and looked back at the group.

"Yo Sam, come with us to buy some juice." Sam did as she said and followed them out the door and down the hallway. When they had reached a far enough distance from the classroom Arisa stopped and looked at the girl.

"Alright spill it, what's with the get up, you hate skirts" Arisa looked at her. Sam stared at her for a moment then looked down, grabbing the tip of sweater and ringing it with her hands.

"Nothing really, my shirt just isn't fitting right anymore, I have to get a new one, I think I washed it wrong and It shrank or something, it's not really a big deal" she continued looking at her sweater.

"I sense a change in her waves" Hana whispered. Sam looked at the black haired girl, her eyes weary. Hana turned to Arisa.

"May I have a little time with Sam, by ourselves?" she asked. Arisa hesitated, wanting to know what was going on too, but then nodded leaving the two to talk, she returned to the room with her juice. The two girls returned, Sam looked worn-out and Hana looked neutral, no one questioned the reason, they instead continued their day normally.

The group parted ways at the end of the day, Sam did not join the three on their journey home, she instead headed home herself (as she had been doing for the last two weeks). Kyo entered the house and immediately went to his room, he changed into regular clothing and laid in his bed, he wasn't even in the mood to go to his roof.

Tohru, after changing her clothes herself, and making lunch for everyone headed to Kyo's room. She still wanted to check on him even though she knew he didn't really want to be bothered. She reached the boys room and knocked, there was no answer. After several attempts she decided to just open the door.

"Uhm, k-Kyo kun" she stammered entering the boy's room cautiously. Kyo lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling arms behind his head; he lazily tilted his head towards Tohru. "Are you okay?"

Kyo shrugged "yeah Tohru, I'm fine" he groaned rolling over so his back was facing her. The girl smiled solemnly. She knew exactly why he was so glum; she also knew what would cheer him up.

"Sam said she was coming over today" she smiled cheerfully. Kyo's body showed the slightest bit of alarm. Tohru smiled at this. "She said you promised to introduce her to your Shishou today" Kyo perked up and looked at her, a small grin creeping across his face. The doorbell rang, Tohru stepped aside as Kyo bolted past her and down the stairs, Tohru chuckled to herself. She loved the new Kyo, and loved how Sam had changed him.

Kyo got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Shigure speaking to the girl at the door.

"Oh my forbidden fruit it's so good to see you, I've missed you and the warmth that resonates from you oh so very much." Shigure leaned in to hug her but was knocked down by Kyo.

"Nice try dog" Kyo frowned down at his older cousin the looked at Sam, she was wearing a pale green oversized pullover hoodie and black cargo pants. She smiled quietly at Kyo who in turned red with happiness. "Hey"

"Hey". Her voice was soft and sad, she seemed off, unusual. Her face wasn't as bright and her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying, but from some time ago. Kyo stepped near her to hug her, Sam leaned away, the mood became awkward, Sam looked away from him and shook her head. Kyo was confused, something was up and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until he found out just what was going on.

"Sam I –"

"SAM YOUR FINALLY HERE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" a loud voice yelled from behind Kyo. A yellow and blue blur shot past Kyo and stopped in front of the girl. Momiji hugged the girl who retuned the hug. Kyo was stunned, so it was him she didn't want touching her.

"Hey kid, how's life treatin' ya" she laughed as the two separated from the hug. Momiji led the girl into the house and continued their conversation. Kyo was still heated, and could only take so much. He rushed into the family room and grabbed Sam by her arm pulling her out the door and down the street, when the two were far enough from the house he let go of her arm. They walked in silence for a short time before Sam broke the silence.

"So your Shishou is the one who trained you in martial arts?" she spoke up. Kyo lit up a bit happy to hear her voice, it wasn't as sad as it had been.

"Well he did more than that. He raised, he's really a lot like a dad to me. More than my father ever was. Shishou took me in when no one else wanted me, and taught me how to act. I owe him a lot" Kyo smiled, Sam noticed how he lit up and smiled. She had missed seeing him smile.

The two were close to the dojo where Shishou lived.

"Well, I guess I owe your Shishou a lot too" she smiled. Kyo looked over at her, she looked livelier than before.

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow. Sam blushed a little bit and looked down at the ground.

"Because if it wasn't for him, I probably would never have met you" she smiled over at him, Kyo returned the smile. They walked a little longer in silence before Kyo reached his hand over to grab the girl's hand. Sam pulled away swiftly. Sam then looked over at him quickly.

"Kyo I-I'm sorry you just caught me off guard" she stammered. Kyo was quiet for a moment then looked over at her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he whispered

"What?"

"Every time I try and touch you, you pull away from me, but you don't do that with other people, what's going on" he stared at her intently. The two were right in front of the dojo.

"I don't know what you're talking about; n-nothing's going on Kyo "she averted his gaze, tears welling up at the bottom of her eyes. Kyo backed her into the brick wall outside the dojo, one hand on each side of her head; he looked her in her eyes. His red irises met her brown ones.

"Yes there is, I can tell, you've been acting strange for the last few weeks. There IS something going on!" he yelled. Sam shook her head no, which only made Kyo angrier.

"What is it, is there someone else?!" he began

"No!" she cried out

"Well than what is it, you don't love me anymore? IS THAT it" the boys voice yelled out it was lined with pain. Shishou heard the commotion and made his way to the entrance. He stopped in time to see the scene unfolding between the two teens.

"Kyo?!" he called out taking a step towards where the two stood. Kyo didn't notice the man's call. He was too focused on Sam

"No, that's not it at all, I love you Kyo, with all my heart!" tears were now falling down her face, the tension had picked up between the two.

"Then WHAT IS IT!" Kyo yelled, startling the girl far more than anything else he's said. She took a deep breath and looked the boy in the eyes.

"I – I can't tell you" she whispered. Kyo looked at the girl; his red eyes glowed with anger.

"It's not that you can't, it's that you won't!" he yelled, than grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her.  
"It's not that-"

"TELL ME" he screamed shaking her back and forth.

"KYO STOP! IM PREGNANT!"

Well I've decided this CANNOT be the final chapter, although before I upload the next chapter I have to upload a chapter of CAW and a chapter on my fictionpress account…I also want to fix the first few chapters in this story because I read them over to reminisce and realized I should probably fix it …. Anyway hope you like and please leave a review on what you think…I also want to give shout outs to those who actually followed the story and I won't know unless I see who read… anyway thanks guys and see ya soon ….. (Special thanks to Meg and Dia for their awesome song)

Kyo: -

Sam: O-O


End file.
